


Diem the Dragon's collection of short stories

by Diemthedragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: These are unpolished, unedited, straight from my brain to screen. I hope you enjoy them anyway.





	1. The Five Senses

The endlessness spills out before me, the light of far off stars shining ever so brighter than that of the city lights that muddy the sky’s colour.  
On the wind I can smell rain and the faintest hint of the Autumnal season that is creeping slowly over us.  
The sound of cars from the not so distant highway breaks the silent of the night.  
Grass tickles my ankles and feet, stirred by the gentle breeze.  
On my tongue I can taste the left over sweetness of tea.  
My eyes turn high up in the sky, staring out into the dark universe, I wish I could see beyond the cities orange light and into the brilliant swirling galaxies that I know lie beyond it.  
The smell on the wind turns, smelling of skunk and hot metal.  
The sound of police sirens ringing out twists my heart with anxiety.  
The bug bites on my legs and arms begin to itch fiercely, I’m all too aware of something crawling over my feet.  
My teeth ache at the sugar hidden in the corners of my mouth.


	2. Liliana's first rain

Small and dark, Liliana stood on the safety on the porch, staring out at the water that crashed down from the sky in sheets. The young creatures nose twitched ever so slightly as she took in the scent of the rain.  
“Petrichor, it means the smell of rain” the voice of the professor came out soft and low, attempting not to frighten the young creature. Liliana repeated the word before turning her large amber eyes to the professor questionably, arm raising and pointing out at the rain.  
“You can go out, it won’t hurt you.” The woman said softly, an amused expression on her dark, aging face. Liliana took a moment too think, stretching out her arm until the rain landed harshly on her hand, she pulled it back with reflexes that no human could hope to have. The professor let out a hearty laugh now, Liliana was an interesting creature, always so curious and cautious.  
It took several minutes for Liliana to reach back out into the rain, slower this time, young face determined. The contact made her flinch but she did not retract her hand this time, the water was cool but not cold. Slowly the young scaled creature moved forward into the rain, the professor remained close behind in case Liliana expirenced any distress but as the rain began to spill down Liliana’s skin, her face twisted into the equvilant of a smile and her head tilted back.  
Rain cascaded down her skin, leaving tingling trails as it headed over her body or dripped from her outspread arms. The rain ran down into her eyes making them itch, she blinked the water away and turned her gaze to the professor who stood just a few steps away on the bottom step of the porch, still under cover of the roof. The professor raised her fingers in a way Liliana had learnt meant she was doing a good job. Proud of herself for braving something new, Liliana jumped, splashing muddy water up but she did not care.


	3. Zack's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Tumblr Prompt: “My favourite lie was when you told me you loved me.” credits to perks-of-being-a-duff!

“My favourite lie was when you told me you loved me.” Sariah said, stirring sugar into the coffee that sat in front of her.  
“It was never a lie!” Zack protested, fingers tightening on his own mug  
“I don’t believe that! You’ve always loved someone else.”  
“I love you both.”  
“You can’t love two people at once, the world doesn’t work that way.”  
“Oh get off it Sar, you know it does, just look and Mikael and they’re partners!”  
“Do not call me Sar, you have no right to use that anymore.”  
“Fine, fine, okay, can I explain?”  
“If you think you must.”  
“I do love someone else.”  
“I knew it!”  
“Sariah, wait.” Zack took a deep breath and stared into the coffee in front in front of him. “His name is Ethan. I’ve known him since I was a little kid.”  
“If you’ve known him so long why aren’t you together? Or is he straight, or aromantic? Or just not interested in you?” Sariah asked, dark brown eyes now looking to the man before her. Zack only shook his head “A-are you together? Have you been cheating on me?” Sariah felt her heart twist in her chest but Zack once again shook his head. “Zack, you can’t just shake your head, I deserve answers!”  
“He’s dead.” The words came out in a choked whisper and Zack could feel his heart breaking, it was the first time he had said it since he had to tell his boss about the accident. Sariah’s small tan hand reached over and she wrapped it around Zack’s thick pink fingers.   
“I am so sorry,” she said, she was still upset with Zack for not telling her sooner but not was not the time to discuss it.  
“I wanted to tell you Sar, but I didn’t know how, it was so much easier to just keep quiet.”  
“We will talk about that later Zack, give yourself a chance to calm down.”


	4. The worst of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by prompt 33: Almost is such an ugly word. on Tumblr by creativepromptsforwriting.

“Almost is such an ugly word.” They said it suddenly, just barely louder than the rock music blaring from the stereo that sat on the table beside them  
“Hm?” Rachel hummed, turning her green eyed gaze away from the patterned ceiling.  
“Almost, it’s a horrible word.” Aspen said, rolling onto their side towards Rachel with serious grey eyes.  
“I guess? I don’t really see what you mean.”  
“Well too use a few examples I’ve seen online, They almost made it, She almost loved her, he almost made it through the war.”  
“Oh, I’ve seen some of those too.”  
“Then there is the worst almost of all.”  
“And that is?”  
“I almost saved you.” Aspen whispered, clutching the picture frame to their thin chest, the room was empty, except for Aspen and the stereo that played music that didn’t really matter to them anymore.


	5. Grinning

Grinning.  
Grinning.  
All Elton fucking did was grin and it made Robert’s very soul burn with hate and rage.  
The expression seem fixed to the other man’s face but in reality it had to do with his position in customer service, he wanted a raise, wanted to rise quickly in this company, answering redundant questions was not in his future plans, of course Robert didn’t know this, so he invited Elton out for drinks a few times, always careful to be nice, but not too nice, couldn’t have mister Smiles getting suspicious.  
It took six months before Robert felt it was safe, so he invited Elton out for a night a town, nothing big, just like every other time and once Elton was a bit more loose, Robert suggested they head to a party he heard was going on nearby.   
Down, he lead Elton who was none the wiser, into the basement of an old building in the middle of repairs. Elton was confused but Robert was his friend so he wandered around the basement, waiting for Robert to return from the other room.  
“If he hadn’t given me that fucking grin when I came back, I wouldn’t have killed him.” Robert told himself as Elton’s blood ran down the wall and the man grew still and cold.


	6. El vs the crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got maybe a bit too realistic with this one, rip me.

Crushes were absolutely horrible in El’s opinion, why would you want to have someone constantly taking up all the space in your head. Plus if they didn’t like you back, you were sad for days and still useless. El did their best to avoid crushes and over a few short years they gained reasonable control over their heart.  
That was until El met Aston, who was funny and as loud as a firework and as bright as the sun and so quickly did El fall for this beautiful person, they barely noticed. They noticed slowly at first, noticing the way the studied every feature, traced Aston’s profile in their head every time they closed their eyes, how cute they thought Aston looked when they stretched and how their laugh was like the most beautiful song El had heard.  
“I can’t love them, why would I love them?” El asked their friends as they watched movies in a dark living room.  
“There’s obviously some reason” Jenny responded.  
“Love is illogical,”  
“why are you complaining anyway? It’s cute.”  
“It is not cute! It is annoying.”  
“Why don’t you give Aston a chance?” Colin asked, El frowned and tucked their knees to their chest.   
“Aston wouldn’t want me, I’m not good enough.” This is why El hated crushes, the inferior feelings that crept up in the worst moments.   
“I hate crushes.”


	7. Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask.

“YOU NEED TO SHAVE YOUR BEARD ALEX, IT HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Stephie.”  
“ALEXANDER THOMAS KNIGHT, THERE WAS A BEEHIVE IN YOUR BEARD.”  
“I’M TRYNA SAVE THE BEES, BITCH, LET ME LIVE.”


	8. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has some possible unreality stuff in it, please don't read if it will negatively affect you in anyway!

There was nothing, all around him there was nothing, blackness but it was not dark. He could see his own features as well as one could in sunlight. Taber’s feet touched nothing yet he did not feel like he was floating.   
“How long have I been here?” he questioned, his lips moved but no sound came out, the void swallowed every sound. It could have been months, years, centuries, in the void one does not sleep, they do not hunger, they simply exist and that is their limit.   
Taber was long past the point in wanting to die, now he wished for anything, a flicker of colour that was not the ragged orange hoodie that he wore.   
Time went by and the only colour the boy could remember was orange, he did not remember his name most times, or where he had come from, this void is all he had known for so long.


	9. Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: suicide

It didn’t matter how much I wished or prayed to powers I didn’t believe in, his eyes did not see, his heart did not beat and breath did not fill his lungs. I continued in vain, I pumped his chest and tried to fill his lungs while his mother cried into the phone, begging for someone to save her son. 

In the end, he could not be saved and we were left in ruins. The world had lost its colours and joy but we continued on, if only because it was the only thing we could do. His father was the first to crack, shattered glass from photograph frames spilled on the floor as blood dripped from his curled fists. His mother cracked slowly until she did not leave bed, her days spent staring at the ceiling, hoping that if she didn’t get up time would not pass and she would not have to live without her son.

There was no funeral, people came and left their well wishes with the family when they could. They had him cremated, something he had requested in his letter. One day they would spread his ashes somewhere beautiful.

In time, his parents left, running away to the west, leaving behind all the memories they could. I had wished I could go with them, leave behind this awful city and never looked back but it was not a part of my fate, I am still trapped here.  
Two years after his death, his mother swallowed a handful of pills, leaving behind a note filled with apologies and sorrows. Her husband, his father, had lost everything, I did not hear from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you there is something you want me to tag, please ask, It is no trouble I promise.


End file.
